


time's like a snow in your palm

by moonwaltz



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: Di bawah langit sore musim gugur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.#SempakKENcang19





	time's like a snow in your palm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



 

“Aku akan takut, kau tahu? Seperti melihat pada kegelapan dan tak menemukan apa-apa, tak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi kau juga tahu, bukan, Nyanko- _sensei_ , bahwa meski hal itu terjadi, setidaknya aku yakin bahwa kau akan selalu berada di sini, di sisiku.”

_Bocah ini tak mengerti_ , mungkin itu makna di balik kilatan mata hijau kucing besar itu. Barangkali tidak perlu ada yang dimengerti juga dari semua ini, karena, ia yang paling mengerti pun justru memilih jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kali.

Ia merasakan sentakan halus dari telapak yang mengusap kepalanya, lemah seperti angin. Ada gemetar di sana (di sini, di dalam hatinya juga ada; dan ia membenci itu. Ia merasakan hatinya terjatuh kembali untuk manusia dan ia membenci itu). Satu sentakan lain dan ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang mulai ragu.

Di luar, di pekarangan belakang rumah yang terawat dengan terlampau rapi, miniatur-miniatur Natsume berlarian penuh canda. Salah satunya melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, mengajak bermain entah apa ketika yang satu lagi, yang lebih tenang dan waspada (yang menyerupai manusianya ini jika saja ia juga lelaki) memilih untuk mengobservasi tetumbuhan yang merayap subur di hadapannya.

“Kemarilah.”

Manusianya tertawa, (seperti yang dulu, kecuali ia tidak menemukan keterpaksaan di balik tawa itu) menggeleng sembari memberikan satu lagi sentakan lembut di kepalanya.

“Kau tidak ke sana, Natsume?” ia menggerakan otot kakinya yang kaku. Bentuk ini semakin menyiksanya belakangan ini dan ia tidak begitu keberatan untuk kembali ke bentuk sejatinya seandainya—

“Aku lebih suka di sini.”

“Huh, kau ini. Sekarang sudah menjadi ramai dan kau masih saja menyendiri.”

“Dulu juga ramai, _Sensei_.” Natsume menerawang jauh ketika mengatakan ini, meleset beberapa senti dari sepasang mata lain yang mengawasi. Nyanko- _sensei_ tidak menjawabnya, tidak pula mengatakan apa-apa karena sentakan lain datang mengusap kepalanya, di atas tengkuk sedikit, dan dari sana ia kembali diingatkan bahwa ada gurat-gurat asing yang menghiasi telapak tangan manusianya.

(Toh ia tetap Natsume yang hangat meski rambutnya memutih, meski matanya tak mampu terfokus padanya lagi. Ia tetaplah Natsume.)

Kali ini ketika Nyanko- _sensei_ menunggu, sentakan lain tidak datang lagi, tangan itu terhenti di sana. Ia mendengar deru napas yang memberat, ritmik. Mungkin ia akan mendecih sembari menggeram marah supaya Natsume terbangun. Mungkin ia hanya akan menggeser dirinya dari pangkuan tubuh tua itu, memerhatikan dengan seksama dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

Banyak yang berpendapat wajah Natsume menyerupai Reiko; apakah seperti ini sosok Reiko jika ia mampu bertahan hidup sedikit lebih lama?

Ia berpikir begitu, merasa lucu dengan pikirannya sendiri karena bagi makhluk sepertinya tak akan ada bedanya sepuluh tahun, dua puluh, lima puluh tahun, waktu akan habis begitu cepat, lolos dari cakar-cakar tajamnya (dan yang bertahan sangat lama justru rasa sakitnya. Bermain-main dengan manusia tidak selucu yang terdengar, huh.)

Nyanko- _sensei—_ Madara, nama itu lebih cocok untuk bentuknya yang ini, menatap sekilas lagi pada Natsume. Ia menjadi _youkai_ yang terakhir pergi, setelah lima menit lalu Hinoe lenyap bersama air yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Hinoe akan datang lagi besok. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih akan datang. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih perlu datang. Tak ada lagi nama yang tersisa di _yuujinchou_ , ia tak punya alasan lagi.

Madara bersiap untuk terbang, memilih untuk yang terakhir kali melihat pada sepasang kembar yang masih bermain-main di pekarangan. Mereka tidak diberkati kemampuan seperti kakeknya, dan ia tidak tahu apakah itu sesuatu yang bagus atau buruk. Natsume tidak pernah memberikan batasan yang jelas ke dalam kategori yang manakah kekuatannya berada. Tapi ia tahu ia bersyukur mengenal Natsume dan Natsume-pun demikian adanya.

Di bawah langit sore musim gugur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau kehilangan kekuatanmu, Natsume?”

Ada napas yang dihela sebelum Natsume menjawab.

“Aku akan takut, kau tahu? Seperti melihat pada kegelapan dan tak menemukan apa-apa, tak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalamnya. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi kau juga tahu, bukan, Nyanko- _sensei_ , bahwa meski hal itu terjadi, setidaknya aku yakin bahwa kau akan selalu berada di sini, di sisiku.”***

.

.

.

**_-fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENKEN XD
> 
> kusyudah lama janji nulis natsume, tapi baru ngide sekarang ( gaje banget, aku tahu) dan huhuhuhu tydac lengkap natsume kalo tydac hurt kampret #mananya  
> btw ini aku pake prompt: "kebebasan datang membawa serta luka" dari ff pertama ken yg aku baca duluuuuu banget, judulnya Malam Tanpa Akhir :")  
> semoga kamu syuka, semoga kamu selalu bahagya :"3  
> makasih banyak juga buat nai yang udah ngeorganisir event(?) ini wwwww


End file.
